1. Field
Example embodiments relate to supporting modules, a motion assistance apparatuses including the supporting module, and/or methods of controlling the motion assistance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, many people are experiencing inconvenience and/or pain from joint problems, and interest in motion assistance apparatuses, which enable the elderly or patients with joint problems to walk with less effort, is growing. Furthermore, motion assistance apparatuses for intensifying muscular strength of human bodies may be useful for military purposes.
In general, motion assistance apparatuses for assisting motion of lower parts of bodies may include body frames disposed on trunks of users, pelvic frames coupled to lower sides of the body frames to cover pelvises of the users, femoral frames disposed on thighs of the users, sural frames disposed on calves of the users, and pedial frames disposed on feet of the users. The pelvic frames and the femoral frames may be connected rotatably by hip joint portions, the femoral frames and the sural frames may be connected rotatably by knee joint portions, and the sural frames and the pedial frames may be connected rotatably by ankle joint portions.